the best Maximum Ride Fanfic
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: okay this is a competition to see which is the best of the best fanfics for maximum ride. the votes are up so vote vote and vote !
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a competition to see the bes story on maximum ride it can be funny ,seroius or romantic whatever you choose :). now for the rules **

**1. fair and do not nominee your own story or vote for it **

**2) for the first of the competition don't forget to mention the category to and the author to the story you nomineed**

**3} only storys written before the 24th of May can be nomineed which means that if you want to do a story you are eligible :)**

**4] The way you nominee a story is to review or send me a pm with it you can nominee as much as you want **

**5. you can nominee 'till 3rd of june or till i post the next chapter **

**6) i will choose by the most nominees :) **

**7} i will put them in these categorys**

**Best Fax**

Best Gaudge

Best Miggy

Best Tragedy

Best Parody

Best Alternate Universe

**8} HAVE FUN AND READ MORE MR S****TORIES :) **


	2. NEW! keep nomineeing D

**Okay so i am very excited about all of the reviews i got so i am going to say SO FAR who is winning **

**1. flipped by everyoneismisunderstood**

**2. Disturbia by Twilighteer 1211**

**3. letting go by sagexride**

**4. I hate everything about you by chaos ride **

**5. wings of wrath by AvengingMyInnocence ( who is first with 3 votes :) **

**Okay these are so far so you can still put out your fave story as a nominee k :)**

**and sorry about that mistake i did * blushes deep scarlett ***


	3. First Poll ! VOTE VOTE VOTE

**Okay so the lead right now who is winning I Hate everything about you By Chaos Ride **

**Next would be FLipped:Maximum ride style by Everyoneismisunderstood **

**So those are in the lead with most nominee but the first poll is up and because I want to give EVERYONE a chance**

**i will put EVERYONE that was Nomineed on the poll just for the fun if it plus one more that i nomineed ;) so go and vote vote vote please :) **


	4. dissapointed and VOTE VOTE did i sayVOTE

**So I was like very dissapointed at the amount of Votes on the Poll for fun im going to put the results 2 weeks earlier and please keep voting thanks :) **

I hate everything about you: chaos ride

1 » 20%

2Flipped : Maximum ride style

1 » 20%

3letting go by sagexride

1 » 20%

4Regenisis and Save Us by Flyerac

1 » 20%

5Kids: Wow, didn't see that coming by dt2009

**Those are the only ones right now that are voted for to keep in the competition** **so vote if haven't please :)**


	5. On to poll number 2

**Hey everyone so i'm mostly updating because not many people have voted so if you vote please pm so i can give you credit or review thanks !!!!!!!! **

**Plus if you dont want to go to my profile then you can vote by reviewing thanks !!!!!! oh and one more thing i have changed my name from Sistersgrimmlover**

**So poll number 2 will be open and here are the finalists okay btw the top is .... *drum roll please***

**FLIPPED by everyone is misunderstood with 3 votes .**

**so the finalist are **

**Flipped by everyone is misunderstood**

**Kids : here we go again By dt2009**

**I hate everything about you by chaos ride**

**letting go by sagexride**

**wings of wrath by AvengingMyInnocence**

**Sober by RippedIntoPieces**

**Scarred by Nyctra Scandia**

**Regenisis and Save Us by Flyerac**

**The Game of Seduction by Peruviun Chick**

**Well there you have it so VOTE VOTE and VOTE !!!!**


	6. And the winner is

**So i finally decided to update fast there are 3 people who are tied . so i need you to break the tie . Here they are **

** 4.I hate everything about you: chaos ride**

** 3. wings of wrath by AvengingMyInnocence**

** 2. The Game of Seduction by Peruviun Chick**

**so i owe a congrats to everyone is misunderstood for first place with the storie Flipped: maximum ride style . So CONGRATS !!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who waited for me !!!!!! ( i hoped more people would vote ) and also thanks to everyone that reviewed !!!! and here are therey names !!!! **

**_DarknessXAnime_**

**_Dt2009 with Dark Blue Wings_**

**_devoted  
_**

**_Chaos Ride_**

**_The Weird Shipper  
_**

**_Daughters of Night  
_**

**_Princess Yami_**

**_LOST IN MIND_**

**_Cheetahs and Chocolate_**

**_Let Me Be Your Remedy_**

**_TwilightloveandFaximumRide_**

**_Madeline Cullen_**

**_Critique_**

**_sparkleglitz01  
_**

**_It's A Love Story_**

**_therealmax_**

**_Someoneyoudon'tknowprobably_**

**_StalkerOfFang  
_**


End file.
